You Cared For Me
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Henry was the first person to care for Lucy. She comes over to thank him. In the process she inspires him Friendship only Emma/Henry romance. Lucy/Henry friendship
1. Lucy's Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Jekyll and Hyde.

* * *

Henry was working at his desk when a knock at the door was heard. He got up to answer it. Lucy stood at the door. She looked like a different person from the girl he had once knew.

"Lucy," he said opening the door for her, "Come in"

"Thank you Enry," Lucy said, "You asked me a question a few months ago. You asked me why I came to you. I want to answer the question now."

He motioned for her to sit down.

"You were the first person oow was my friend. You are the only person oow ever took the time to care for me. Until you came along everyone thought I was unworthy. You changed that. You changed my way of thinking. You made me realize I don't have to be perfect to be worth it,"

Henry smiled at his friend and clasped one of her hands in both of his own.


	2. Insperation and Care

"You know something Lucy," Henry said, "What you just said inspired me."

"What did I say," Lucy asked.

"You don't have to be perfect to be worth it. In the hospital I work at—this is my private practice but I also work at the hospital I have often thought they are too harsh on the patients. I have never been myself but you inspired me to bring about some changes."

"Thank you Enry," Lucy said, "You know when I came over that first day I expected you to offer some support and encouragement but I was shocked that you took the time to care for me. You ave so many times since this. I left the oreouse and I'm trying to make a better life for myself… and my unborn child."

"That's terrific," Henry said, "Where are you staying?"

"On the streets for now," Lucy said, "I'm trying to find a place for myself."

"You will stay here with Emma and I," Henry said, "You cannot be living on the streets ESPECIALLY when you are expecting. Roll up your shirt just a little bit."

Lucy looked wide eyed and started to remove her shirt.

"Stop," he said, "Right here is enough."

He took a stethoscope and put it to her stomach.

"I'm not far enough along now am I?"


	3. Ingraceated Friendship

"You're at the end of your 4th month or the beginning of your 5th I would estimate," Henry said

He rang for his assistant.

"Poole I want you to take Miss Harris to the kitchen and tell cook to make her a grilled cheese sandwich. She needs the protein from the cheese. Have cook make her some fried potatoes as well but only a little bit of oil. I want you then to take her into the guest bedroom. She will be staying with us for awhile."

"She will?"

Henry looked and saw Emma. She was smiling.

"i Emma," Lucy said

Lucy and Emma were friends.

"Hi Lucy," Emma said, "Henry is she okay?"

"She's pregnant," Henry said, "and trying to make a better life for herself and the child."

"And no the baby isn't is," Lucy added.

"I didn't think it was," Emma said, "You are my friend and Henry is my husband. I trust you both."


	4. Henry Meets Victoria

"I think," Emma said, "I have some dresses that will fit you well."

"For now anyway," Lucy said, "I'll be expending in size."

"So will I," Emma said, "I'm pregnant too. We can share clothes."

"I would like that," Lucy said, "Oh how about this one"

She chose a dress that was emerald green.

"Well that's fine if you're going to a banquet," Emma said laughing, "But for every day you might want something more like this"

Emma handed Lucy several dresses.

…

The next day while Emma and Lucy went to breakfast Henry went to the hospital. He had 1 patient to see. It was a young girl who had a meltdown. She was in the isolation unit and tied down.

"Well," he said, "Let's start with untying you."

He undid her restraints and she crawled up into his lap. She was a child… 7 years old and went crazy after the death of her parents.

"Can you tell me your name," he asked.


	5. I Love You

"I'm Victoria," the little girl said.

"Hello Victoria. How old are you?"

"I'm this many," the little girl held up 7 fingers.

"This many? Wow you're a big girl. I'm this many plus this many plus this many," he said holding up 7 fingers 3 times.

"Um…"

"Twenty-one," Henry said, "and my name is Henry. So Victoria why are you here?"

"My mommy and daddy died in a accident and they said they found me as cwazy."

"Well they're wrong. You're not crazy. You're just sad."

"I don't have anyone to love me anymore."

"Sure you do," he said, "Cause I love you."


	6. A Whole New Life

"So are you gonna be my new daddy," Victoria asked.

"Well," Henry ran a hand through his hair, "Would you like that?"

"I think so," Victoria said, "I'm just a kid though. I don't know what's right and what's wrong."

"None of us do," Henry said, "But I think that would be good for everyone. I just have to talk to my fiancée about that."

"What's a fiancée," Victoria asked.

"I'll explain that to you later," Henry said making her a cloth puppy, "Stay here and play with this for a little while. I'll be back soon."

He kissed her forehead.

…

"How old is the child," Emma asked.

"She's seven," Henry said.

"I'm fine with it," Emma said, "I love the idea."

"I love the idea too," Lucy said, "But if I may shouldn't we meet er first."

"Well of course," Henry said

They went downstairs to meet Victoria.


End file.
